The project involves investigation of the hormonal regulation of alpha 2U globulin and its mRNA in rat liver. The effect of various hormones on the synthesis, processing and translation of the mRNA for alpha 2U globulin will be explored through cDNA hybridization and in vitro translation. Male sex hormones, androgens, act as the principal inducer of alpha 2U globulin. However, because of the extensive metabolic interconversion of the steroid hormones in the liver, the identity of the active androgen responsible for alpha 2U induction is not certain. A systematic study for the identification of the active androgen responsible for alpha 2U induction and androgen receptor interaction will also be explored.